Willy's rifle
Willy's Rifle is an M1 Garand rifle owned and used by Willy. Bio Willy would first use firearms when he joined Mr. Great White and Sharky in the Vietnam War. But when he was in boot camp, he used an M-14 rifle during his training. Then when he went to the battlefield, he obtained an M16 Assault Rifle, which he used alongside his Survival Knife. He used the M16 in many battles, but then during one mission, his platoon was ambushed by the Viet Cong. As Willy hid in a bush, he then tried to use his M16 to kill the troops, unfortunately, the rifle jammed. Without a rifle, Willy fought hard to take out as many troops as he could but it wasn't enough. As he was overwhelmed and captured. After some time, Willy broke into his first rage mode and killed several of the prisoner guards with any object he could find to use as a weapon. (Even stealing an SKS Rifle and Mosin Nagant Rifle). Once he rejoined Sharky and Mr. Great White's platoon, he decided to replace his M16 with something more reliable. In which he choose an M1 Garand. (Since it had a similar appearance and interworkings like the M-14 he used in boot camp) This choice would prove to be a wise one, as he took out many troops with high accuracy and skills with this very rifle. When he was discharged in 1974, the army let him keep the rifle as they felt he deserved it for his impeccable actions. (and they even let him keep the SKS and Mosin Nagant Rifle he had taken from the Viet Cong as trophies) Willy would carry on using this rifle from then on. Willy would use this rifle in Then during the Skirmish of the Amazon, Willy handed his rifle to Skystar to hang onto while he did a quick recon scoping. But, Skystar followed behind with , following her. Then when one of Bellwether's troopers came out of nowhere, charging at Skystar, as the startled hippogriff used the rifle to shoot the trooper. However, having never used any firearm of any kind in her life, she didn't properly handle the said weapon, as its recoil threw Skystar to the ground as soon as she pulled the trigger. (But despite this, she was able to hit the trooper that charged her.) As Willy then found Skystar lying on the ground, dazed and surprised, still holding his rifle. As he took the rifle back from her, he helped her to her feet, and snapped her out of her shock, as she said: "That, is one powerful weapon." In which Willy realized that the former never fired a firearm before, as she embarrassingly admitted that no Hippogriff or Seapony ever used firearms in years, while she herself never, ever even ''held ''a firearm. Knowing that the current battles would also require firearm use, Willy proposed to teach her how to properly use a firearm. Trivia * Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Rifles Category:Battle Rifles Category:Heroes' Weaponry